Hurt Him and I'll Hurt You
by precious-passenger
Summary: It's Dean's first date with a girl and he's getting ready in the motel.


A/N: Another idea that popped into my mind. Hope you'll like it. I'm pretty obsessed with Winchesters at their early age.

* * *

"Don't forget to lock the door after me, Sammy," Dean ordered as he scrambled around to pick up his trademark jacket. Sam nodded and followed after his brother.

"You know the number to the desk office. Call them immediately if you saw anything was wrong. I'll have my cell phone with me, so you have to call me every half hour sharp. If I don't hear back from you, I'm coming home."

"Yes, sir," Sam mocks, rolling his eyes, but is immediately silenced by Dean's death glare.

"You know where we keep the shotgun, right?" Dean asks, looking him straight in the eye and Sam knows that it's his 'no bullshit' look.

Sam points to the closet, where the shotgun is leaned against the clothes. It's his eleventh birthday present from Dean. Once their dad got him his first real gun, he'd left his old shotgun for Sam.

At that time the doorbell rang and Dean stood up, alert.

"Who is it?" he asked, leaning against the door, the gun ready in his hand.

"Dean, it's me," Sam heard a girl call out and Dean did a double take, his hold on the gun loosening. He still puts himself between the door and Sam, holding the gun behind his back as he opens the door a crack to see through it.

Before he can react, a pair of hands shoot up to capture him and a shrill voice exclaiming in excitement, "Oh, Dean. You were late for our date and I was worried. You didn't forget, did you?"

"I'm late?" Dean asked, baffled, glancing at the clock.

"Yeah, you were supposed to pick me up an hour ago," the girl says, batting her eyelashes, making Dean blush for whatever reason. Sam smirks.

Dean is flustered and it's funny to watch, because his brother never gets flustered.

"How did you know my address?" he asks suspiciously.

"You gave it to me," the girl said, looking like she doubted his brother's sanity.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Why don't you go Dean?" Sam encouraged, pushing his brother to the door.

"I can ditch and go another time," he whispers to Sam, but Sam shakes his head. Dean had been going crazy for over a month, calculating ways to get the girl alone and ask her out. No way he was going to ditch that and get stuck babysitting him.

Their original plan had failed. Sam was supposed to be at one of his classmate's home. But then Brian's mother called and told them that Brian had caught a bad case of flu and Sam couldn't stay with them today.

"Okay, let's go," Dean says nervously, ruffling his hair in an attempt to make it seem cooler.

"Dean, you can't go," the girl says, as if explaining to a child.

"Why not?" Dean asks in a small voice.

"Because you don't have your shoes on," she said, before bursting to giggles. Sam joins. He decided he could like this girl. For now.

"Oh, yeah, right," he stumbles over the words, "I'm gonna go…change," he says before disappearing inside the bathroom.

"Sam," Sam said formally, extending his hand.

"Janet," the girl replied. Oh, so _that _was her name. He hadn't managed to get much information on the girl from Dean. Scratch that, it was difficult getting any kind of information from Dean.

"If you hurt him, I know taekwondo and can hack into your computer in ten minutes. Just so you know," Sam said, trying to sound as threatening as he can

being only twelve years old and not yet hitting his growth spurt.

The girl jumps back a bit, obviously alarmed and not expecting that reaction from the nerdy little boy.

"Treat him good, understood?" he orders sternly, borrowing Dean's and his dad's authoritative voice just for this once.

Janet nods, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

At that moment Dean reappears, trying to walk and tie his shoelaces at the same time.

"The dinner is in the fridge. Don't warm it up, I don't want the firefighters to come here…again," he warned.

"Fine," he replied, rolling his eyes. That was totally an accident. It wasn't his fault.

"I'll be back soon," Dean said, leaning down to kiss Sam's hair once before disappearing out of the door.

Dean didn't leave until he heard Sam locking the door. Sam sighed, picking up his homework and settling in front of television.

He felt better now after talking to the _girl, _Dean's first date. He wanted to make an attempt to take care of his big brother as he'd taken care of Sam.


End file.
